mechquestefandomcom-20200215-history
China Rich Girlfriend (film)
| starring = | narrator = | music = | cinematography = | editing = | studio = | distributor = Warner Bros. | released = | runtime = | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} 'China Rich Girlfriend' is a film based on the book of the same name. It is a sequel to the 2018 film ''Crazy Rich Asians. Production Pre-Production Prior to the film's release, Jon M. Chu said he would be eager to direct a sequel if the first film was a success, stating, "We have other stories outside of the Crazy Rich Asians world that are ready to be told too, from filmmakers and storytellers who haven't had their stories told yet." On August 22, 2018, following the film's strong opening, Warner Bros. Pictures confirmed a sequel was in development, with Chiarelli and Lim returning to write the script, based on the book's sequel, China Rich Girlfriend. Chu and actors Wu, Golding, and Yeoh all have options for a sequel, although several of the key actors are committed to other projects until 2020. ''Time'' reported on August 15, 2018 that Kwan has been tasked with developing the sequel to ''Crazy Rich Asians'' from his follow-up novel China Rich Girlfriend. (physically published in August 27, 2018 issue; digitally published on August 15) It August 2020, it was reported that he planning is still in pre-production as of August 2018, with several of the key actors committed to other projects until 2020. Awkwafina was interviewed in January of 2019 and indicated that there were still no scripts for the sequel and that production filming had not started. According to Town and Country magazine, the filming and premiere of the film is not scheduled to take place until 2020. According to a Slash Film journal article, the two sequels, including Rich People Problems, will be shot back-to-back in 2020 once the filming commences. On April 29, 2019, CNBC reported that Harry Shum Jr. is to be cast in the role of playing Astrid's previous boyfriend in the sequel to Crazy Rich Asians, stating, "Shum will play Charlie Wu, the former flame of Astrid Young Teo (played by Gemma Chan), cousin of lead character Nick Young, in China Rich Girlfriend, which is currently pre-production.". Producer Nina Jacobson later announced that China Rich Girlfriend and an adaptation of the final installment in Kwan's trilogy, Rich People Problems, will be filmed back-to-back in 2020 to reduce the wait time between those two films. Writing Screenwriter Adele Lim declined to work on the sequels because of an equal-pay inequity dispute during negotiations in fall 2018. Color Force had hired the experienced Peter Chiarelli to write the screenplay for the Crazy Rich Asians adaptation; when Chu joined the original production, he brought Lim on to add authentic details from Singapore and Malaysia. For the sequels, Warner Brothers had initially offered Lim a salary approximately th of Chiarelli's pay; although they later made an offer closer in parity to Chiarelli's, who had offered to split his fee with Lim, Lim declined. References